


underneath the mistletoe

by svgurl410



Series: December fanfic challenge [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Slash, Christmas Party, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, POV Female Character, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: Lois and Lana end up under the mistletoe at a holiday party.
Relationships: Lois Lane/Lana Lang
Series: December fanfic challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038466
Kudos: 8
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	underneath the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: mistletoe

“Hey, there you are.”

Lois looked toward the sound, which came in the form of one Lana Lang, who was approaching her with a glass of wine in one hand. 

“Not many places to hide,” Lois noted, gesturing around the farm, which was currently bustling due to the holiday party in full swing. She was trying to find a corner so she didn’t keep bumping into everyone, but hadn’t had much success till a few moments prior. 

Lana made a noise of assent, taking a sip of her wine. “True, but it is nice being back here.”

“Christmas in Paris doesn’t quite live up to small town Kansas?” Lois teased. 

“There’s just something special about home,” Lana noted wistfully. “Especially here. And you can’t fool me, Lois, I know you feel the same way. Inside, you are just a big old softie.”

“Don’t spread it around, I have a reputation to keep,” Lois warned, and Lana let out a small giggle in response. 

Lois grinned, trying not to let her gaze linger too long on the other woman. It was tough, as Lana looked stunning in a green sequin dress that clung to her body, bringing out her eyes, and thigh high black boots, her long, now curly hair framing her falling freely around her shoulders. She looked relaxed and happy and there was just a glow about her that drew Lois in. However, she also had long learned to keep those emotions internal, but judging by the raised eyebrow and knowing smile Clark was giving her as he walked by, maybe she wasn’t as good at subtlety as she liked to believe. 

In response, she scowled at him, and he just laughed, and kept moving. 

“What was that about?” Lana asked, drawing her attention once more. 

“Smallville just needs to mind his own business,” she said darkly. “Or he is going to get some green rocks where the sun don’t shine.” 

“Sounds dangerous for him,” Lana remarked. “Sometimes, he has the right ideas though.”

“Sometimes,” Lois acknowledged. Not that Lana knew exactly what Clark had been encouraging since he found out about her feelings accidentally, so she was clear in that front. 

“How long are you going to be in town?” she asked instead, making casual conversation. Usually, she not only hated it, but was terrible at it, yet she wanted to find a reason for Lana to stay, especially standing as close as she currently was. 

“I’ll probably stick around for a while,” Lana replied, watching her. “Hopefully, we can spend some time together while I’m here. With a little less crowd next time.” 

“That’ll be nice,” Lois agreed, heart skipping a beat at the thought, chiding herself for acting like a teenager with a crush. “We can have a girls night out.”

“Something like that,” Lana acknowledged, eyes sparkling with amusement and something else Lois couldn’t immediately identify. 

“Something like what?” came a new voice, and they found themselves accompanied suddenly by Oliver. 

“None of your business, Ollie,” Lois replied, shoving him away lightly. “Besides, don’t you have a boyfriend to bother?”

He just shrugged. “He’s busy, and you two looked all cozied up here. Anyway, I just came to let you know you both are under the mistletoe.” 

Lois looked up at where he was pointing, and realized, yes, they were right under one of the few mistletoes that had been hung around earlier that day. Eyes daring to Lana, she tried not to panic, before she looked back at Oliver. 

Oliver smirked, looking way too pleased with himself. “It _is_ tradition, Lois.” 

She opened her mouth to tell him exactly where he could take his ‘traditions’, but she found herself turned around by Lana, whose now free hands wrapped themselves around her neck, pulling her down into a kiss. 

Lois made a noise of surprise, initially taken aback, but she quickly responded, her eyes drifting shut, and hands settling on Lana’s hips, easily getting lost in the moment. She thought she heard someone clapping behind them, but that wasn’t what she was focusing on. 

Knowing they were in public though, they separated, and Lois had to take a moment to catch her breath. Lana seemed to be in the same state, but her face was also glowing. 

Resting their foreheads against each other, Lois managed to find words. “I hope that wasn’t you being dedicated to traditions.” 

Lana let out a throaty laugh. “No, definitely not that. Oliver’s not the only one who noticed the mistletoe before he showed up here.”

“So this was all part of your plan?” Lois asked, biting her lip, unable to hide her delight. 

“What can I say?” Lana said. “I’m a woman who knows what she wants. Oliver sped it up a little, but I can improvise.”

“So when you said you wanted to hang out,” Lois realized. 

“I was thinking more like a date,” Lana finished. “Multiple dates, in fact.”

“Definitely better than girls night out,” Lois agreed. Her face hurt from smiling this much, but she wasn’t going to complain. “We’re still under the mistletoe, you know.”

“Trust me, I know,” Lana countered, and their lips met in another kiss. 

“Take it to the bedroom, guys!” came Clark’s familiar voice, but his tone was amused. She couldn’t see him but he sounded like he was smiling. 

“Oh, that is _definitely_ part of the plan,” Lana murmured, the tone of her voice causing Lois’s cheeks to heat up. “How about we find a better place to be alone?”

“I like the way you think,” Lois agreed. “Lead the way.” 

Taking Lois’s hand, Lana did just that. 

And for once, Lois was all too happy to follow.


End file.
